Clover
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} Clover is the captain of the Ringtail Guard and tasked with protecting the king. Clover is always eager to put her skills to the test… maybe too eager. Before All Hail King Julien Not much is known about her before the events of all hail king Julien. What is known that she was the captain of the Ringtail Guard and she was uncle king Julien's personal bodyguard. While doing her job and being very capable at what she did uncle king Julien wasnt the most pleasant employer to work for(episode 5 shows how unpleasant he is to work for in regards of how he treats her) ,mainly due to his huge ego which believe it or not it is actually bigger then that of the good old Julien we all know and love . One day perhaps she will have a king to serve who will see her full potential and isnt above complimenting her for her bravery and a job well done... Personality Clover is a highly professional bodyguard. She isnt as funloving as her king but since she is living under King Julien's reign which promotes living and having fun instead of just surviving she slowly starts to become less serious, that is off course when the situation doesnt demand it. Off course she is always battleready when king Julien or one of her fellow lemur's is in danger. She does however have a softer side which is best shown in the way she interracts with Mort. Despite his sillyness Clover has grown a soft spot for Mort. Where Maurice acts like a older brother to Mort Clover acts as a older sister for the young lemur. Mort seems to feel very safe with her when he thinks his in danger(as shown in the final episode so when uncle King Julien scared Mort he immidietly hides behind her.) Skills Clover is highly skilled in hand to hand combat being able to knock out a Foosa with just one punch. She has trained for various situations of lockdowns in case of a riot against the king. She is a very skilled investigator and also a very skilled interrigator(for example in episode 5 she was easily able to intimidate uncle king Julien into revealing his plans for his nephew). She is likely also skilled in torture as in the second episode she knows the exact spot on the wrist to apply pressure, so that while it was very painfull her victim still remained consious. She is also great in math being able to calculate just how fast she had to run to launch herself and land on the treetop, and subsequently launch herself up in the air so she could save her king. Clover is very tenacious as shown with her investigation which she worked on for 2 days without sleeping. Another skill is that she knows how to set up a military checkpoints as shown in the fourth episode when she sets up a military checkpoint to search anyone who wanted to speak with the king. Clover is also very capable in training people in certain skills she knows as she was able to train Mort so that he could aid her in searching anyone who wanted to speak the king. Another very usefull skill off her is that she knows the right way to adress people. For example, when Clover recruited Mort to follow king Julien around to make sure he was safe she made sure that she used a kinder voice so that she did not to spook the young lemur. She also has great hearing as she was able to hear uncle king Julien when he tried to quietly raise his club to knock her out. Clover is able to knock out uncle king Julien with a punch without even looking behind. She is able to improvise quite well being able to fashion a tight rope out of some vines and was able to tie up uncle king Julien with it. She also has a lot off knowledge of the materials present in the kingdom. When Clover examined the rope that was used to tie king Julien to the wishing balloon she noticed that it was outlandish in a matter of seconds. Lastly she also knows how to use the right words. When Clover recruited Mort she cleverly stated that King Julien needed him something which was very important to Mort. Category:Lemurs Category:Females